Avice Greyson
'''Avice '''Greyson is the main female character of Duplex Tribulatio. She is a former Human from the planet Earth that was turned into a Young One. Appearance Before getting dragged from her home Dimension, Avice was a 13 years old girl of average height for her age. She had brown eyes and hair. After getting dragged into filling the role of Destroyer of Timelines, Avice was given a completely new body with white and green hair, and green eyes. Throughout the millennia, due to its own unstable nature and Avice's constant exposure to the Negative Energy between Timelines. her body slowly fell apart leaving Avice to exist as an astral projection of her own consciousness. Similar to her brother, Avice's astral form has a skeleton-ish body made of green energy. It's tenth-dimensional and exists only inside the Warp Universe, where it can be observed as a three-dimensional one. Because of the limitations of her new body, Avice uses Avatars - physical bodies created by her thoughts - in order to interact with other Timelines. These bodies can take any shape or form that Avice desires, but they most often take the form of Avice's second body before it rotted away - albeit slightly older - with the hair sometimes being brown in color instead of the old white and green. Avice's avatars most often wear a white jacket with a green frim. Underneath they usually wear a black and green shirt, a pair of white shorts with black socks and sneakers. Sometimes a pair of white and green gloves are present as well. Background Not much is known about Avice's past, except that she once had a normal life and was part of a large family. However, she soon lost all of that when two Old Ones kidnapped her from her Timeline to turn her into a Destroyer of Timelines. She was given a completely new, unstable body and her soul was anchored to the realm of the living. What Avice didn't know was that she was mean to be Evan's opposite and restrain him from rebelling against the Old Ones after the death of Elizabeth. After the loss of their sibling, Avice's view on her brother dropped and she swore to stop him, unknowingly walking into the Old One's trap and becoming their tool to stop Evan from attaining enough power to rebel against them. Personality When she was younger, Avice always looked up to her brother more than to her sister, she viewed him as the greatest figure in his life and because of that, she picked up on several of his bad traits, such as manipulating and using others for her own benefit. Her outlook on the world changed during an incident, in which a young girl she was tasked to protect almost died because of her. That incident caused her to distance herself from her brother and to try and find her true self. Her outlook on the world and her brother was changed forever when she witnessed him lose control and kill their sister. But while Evan became darker and he began to enjoy his job as Destroyer of Timelines, Avice's became lighter and she began to put great value in every life. She became the more friendly one of the Greysons, always being friendly and talkative. At that time, she also began to see the destruction and pain that her brother was bringing to those around him. That caused Avice to start blaming herself for not being there for him when he needed her the most, as in her eyes, abandoning him only fueled her brother's hatred. She tried to stop him on several occasions, many of them resulted in a fight that always ended in her loss. After realizing that trying to fight against him would only result in more chaos and that they were destined to continue down the path that was forced on them, Avice chose to instead focus on repairing the damage her brother was causing. Skills and Abilities During her time as a human, Avice had no superpowers to speak off. At first, she tried to copy her brother and act as a tactical genius, but after finding that this wasn't her strength, she found her true skill being diplomacy. So, for the first few centuries of her new existence, Avice served as Evan's bridge toward possible allies and helped immensely in the fulfillment of their duty as Destroyers of Timelines. With time, Avice found that, like her brother, she had a fight for distorting Time and Space, as well as using Psionics. The two of them studied these powers and by the time they have turned into Young Ones, both of them had mastered these new powers and used them for the creation of their shared domain - The Warp Universe and the Warp Energy. Weaknesses Along with Avice's omnipotence and omnipresence, there are several limitations on how she can use her powers. Similarly to her brother, she wishes to avoid causing chaos in the fabric of reality, which is why she refrains of using any of her most powerful abilities outside the Warp Universe unless there's an anomaly, in which case the use of these powers should be heavily restricted. Gallery AviceOne.png| True Form Warp Champion.png| Shinning Guardian Trivia * Avice's the creator of Warp Magic and the one who wrote most, if not all the spells and chants. Category:Earth-210 Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Human Females Category:Females Category:Immortal Characters Category:Time Travelers